Outer Beasts
Outer Beasts are a form of ethereal life similar to Celestials, though unlike Celestials they largely exist beyond the boundaries of the Universe and are hostile to matter and other intelligent life. Some are thought to have existed before the Big Bang. Others are thought to have been created by the Source's nightmares in the same way Celestials were born from its dreams. It is said that the Outer Beasts consider the entire multiverse to be their domain, but their dislike of matter makes their appearance within Creation an exceedingly rare event. On the occasions when they do enter Creation, they tend to only appear within the Midplane and occasionally the Underplane. In either place they will generally not attack Celestials to assert their dominion. Instead, they wait until Celestials are absent to assert themselves. According to Adam, Outer Beasts have conflicted with Celestials in the past but they generally avoid each other whenever possible. It is unknown whether they can enter the Highplane, as they have never been encountered there and have never followed a Celestial there who they were previously fighting. 'Physiology' Being Ethereal, the exact nature of the Outer Beasts is impossible for material life to understand. Since they typically stay beyond the boundaries of Creation out in the Void, they are almost never encountered by material races even when they go onto other planes such as the Astral Plane. Even Celestials have a difficult time percieving the nature of Outer Beasts. On the occasions when Material Life does encounter an Outer Beast, either by stumbling onto it or encountering its telepathic presence as it moves through the planes, their minds are typically broken by any attempt to understand it. In general, Material life will percieve an Outer Beast as whatever they are most afraid of, albeit far larger and more terrible. To Celestials they generally appear as bubbly shadowy masses, alternating between dark clouds and piles of slime. 'Powers' Like Celestials, Outer Beasts are effectively omnipotent, able to affect time, space, and matter in any way they see fit. However, because they dislike matter, whenever they encounter it they attempt to destroy it. Being composed of pure energy, they are able to take any form or shape they choose, but have never been known to lower themselves to the level of material beings and care little for the effect their true nature has on their fragile psyches. 'Personality' Outer Beasts are described as malicious beyond any explanation. Their reaction to anything other than themselves ranges from detached ambivalence to violent hatred. They are extremely solitary and prefer being alone, and more often than not seem content to sit out in the Void and not do anything. On other occasions, they will enter Creation and attack a Celestial or their plans for no apparent reason. Because of their power, Celestials generally abandon their plans rather than face the Outer Beast. On occasions, they have contacted populations of material beings presenting themselves as objects of worship, only to turn up and devour whatever it was that sparked their attention. 'Culture and Society' Outer Beasts do not seem to have any form of organized society. They tend to be solitary creatures, who avoid any other form of life, even eachother. Adam has implied that Outer Beasts that encroach on eachother generally attempt to devour one another. In reality there are some Outer Beasts that are more powerful than others, as greater ones are typically orbited by lesser ones who placate them so that they will not be devoured. 'Religion' The Outer Beasts have no religion as it is generally understood, but those who have encountered them say they consider themselves to be deities.